The thirteenth miracle
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: In the New Year may all ...  Sorry for my bad english


Title: The thirteenth miracle

Author: Tot Greenhill

Beth: I try not to make mistakes

Characters: Suzumebachi, Hinata

Genre: Fluffy, Jen

Size: Mini

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I waive all rights to the characters. All rights to the characters belong to Kishimoto-san.

Sammari: On New Year's night, a miracle must come to the feast. It is. Just need to learn how to find it.

Warning: OOC characters

Accommodation: anywhere with the consent of the author

Status: Finished

Additionally: I do not believe that the clan Kamizuru bad. Well at least Suzumebachi. This is my vision of the character. I hope that you will treat it adequately.

From the author: Well, what can I say ... I can only wish to enjoy reading. Happy New Year everyone!

I apologize for my clumsy english. In 13 years it is very difficult to know two languages at once. Sorry for my ignorance. Russian I know much better, but still ... If everything is very bad, then write about it in the comments. I immediately delete this fanfic. Enjoy your reading!

It is believed that the New Year - time to wonder. Nonsense of course, but with the general opinion will not argue. Suzumebachi looked at the gift, tied with red ribbon.

-Suzumebachi you a complete idiot!

-And without you know! Do not bother!

Before the holiday remained exactly three hours. The girl picked up a brush.

-What to write?

Inspiration came suddenly. The next minute her hand itself is the output of plain line.

- Holiday Magic.

Christmas tree lights switched on

New Year.

Having read a haiku, a girl put a postcard in the gift.

-Idiot!

-Dzhibachi, fuck off!

The hour hand has moved to eleven. She stayed an hour. Sighing, head of the clan Kamizuru wrapped in a long winter coat. She knew it was wrong, but at the same time, awareness of the importance of this act, made her move on. Getting stuck in snowdrifts, she went to the west. There, where is the edge of the Fire Country.

Five minutes to midnight. The time of magic and wonder. Hinata, leaning over the sill, watching the dance of white snowflakes. She loved winter, but New Year's was her special day calendar. Why? In three years, Neji told her that in this day happen miracles. She was waiting for them, but never saw. Can miracles were so young that she just passed? Distracted from thinking it a quiet hum. Little Bee sat directly into the hands of a girl. Then another, and the third ... Why do not they freeze?

-Hugo, are you here?

Amazement looking down, saw Hinata ...

-P-Suzumebachi-san?

-No, Santa Claus in a tutu!

Obeying the orders of the mistress, the bees raised the girl up. Once at the windows of upper floors, Suzumebachi cleverly jumped on the windowsill. Settling down on the floor, the head of the clan Kamizuru stood next to Hinata, which has already taken squaring off.

-Yes, you calm down! I came here not to fight!

The girl dropped her hands.

-Suzumebachi-san, why did you come here? I almost killed you, when my team and Naruto-kun searched Bikochu. You have come to take revenge?

-A, I and my clan is almost thundered your friends in the forest. I believe that revenge made.

The girl shook her head.

-I do not understand ...

-Me too. Take this!

In the hands of the girls was a scroll, tied with red ribbon

-You open when I'm gone.

-Good.

Upon hearing an affirmative answer, Bee kunoichi cleverly jumped on the windowsill.

-Well, am!

Holding a gift in hand, Hinata raised her head sharply upward.

-Suzumebachi-san, wait!

The girl turned around.

-What do you want?

-Suzumebachi-san ... why?

Ready to jump out of windows, Kamizuru stepped back, jumping on the soft carpet.

-You mean a gift?

-Yes. You're my enemy. Your clan hates me. Why would you have done me a gift?

The girl shook her finger at his temple.

-Baby, who hammered into your head like slime? When you're with friends and my clan is looking for Bikochu, we were really rivals, but no more. Hostility - too loud word to describe our relationship. Further, my clan and I include myself in, never once tried to kill you, literally pulling your ears of our fights with the Aburame, and Uzumaki, Inuzuka. About a gift ... I do not even know. All told, they say a miracle happens. I really wanted to see him and marvel as we know, only comes to good people.

Hinata sat on the bed.

-So you, too, were waiting for him ...

Bee kunoichi frowned.

-Every New Year. And you?

-Same. In three years I have carefully looked for him, but did not find it.

-What do you mean by miracle?

The clock struck midnight. Hinata thought.

-Wonder, if this brother Neji love me again.

Bom! The first blow of the pendulum has informed all about leaving the old year.

-Wonder is that if the father recognizes me.

Bom! The second strike, confirmed the sincerity of the words girl.

-Wonder, if it is Naruto-kun will pay attention to me.

Bom! Third strike and a third miracle.

-Wonder is that if I can become stronger.

Bom! The fourth blow echoed in my soul Suzumebachi.

-Wonder is that if Sasuke returns to Konoha.

Bom! Fifth blow sounded loud and clear.

-Wonder is that if all the enemies become friends.

Bom! Sixth hit series ended its desires. Another spoke Suzumebachi.

-Wonder is that if a clan Kamizuru will return to its former glory and power.

Bom! Seventh wonder of the seventh hit.

-Wonder is that if I can reconcile the Aburame clans and Kamizuru.

Bom! Eighth strike of the pendulum.

-Wonder is that if I can find your soul mate.

Bom! The ninth wonder. Ninth unfulfilled desire.

-Wonder is that if I no longer viewed as criminal.

Bom! The tenth dream.

-Wonder is that if I can help people.

Bom! The eleventh request.

-Wonder is that if all the wars between the countries to stop.

Bom! The twelfth stroke told that the New Year came to Konoha. Hinata shook her head.

-Wonder did not come. People lied.

Suzumebachi smiled.

-Wonder what a miracle ce ... So much talk about it, but what's the point? Miracle will not come if we do not have done it. I promise that to our next meeting, all that seemed to me a miracle will come true.

The girl smiled.

-Suzumebachi-san, but because you're right ... a miracle will not happen if you do not put all his energy to come from. My wonders, too, will become real. I swear!

Bee kunoichi threw a melancholy glance at the clock.

-I have to go. Bye!

-Goodbye, Suzumebachi-san!

Hugo long looked after the retreating girl. When Suzumebachi out of sight, Hinata picked up the scroll, donated by Kamizuru. Untied the bow, the girl gently tugged the edge of a sheet of paper down. The next moment Hinata already happy smile.

-Scroll with the secret techniques of the First Hokage. Suzumebachi-san was able to find it. I am ... I will become stronger. My miracles can come true.

Two kunoichi, two destinies, and twelve miracles. Each of them expects its way, but both know that their paths will cross yet. Kept his promise, they have realized the twelve wonders of the fateful Christmas night, but not one nor the other did not notice the most important miracle. It's a miracle sat quietly under the tree, gnawing sticks. It has already been fulfilled, but has gone unnoticed in the shade of thick pine needles.


End file.
